It's Okay Jack
by jackandelsaforever101
Summary: Jack needs to relearn how to release his emotions. Elsa helps Jack let it go! One Shot! Read this first before reading "break in the storm"


**Hey Everyone. This is just a one shot of Elsa helping Jack for once. In a lot of stories he always helps Elsa get through something. So I thought that this could be different and make Elsa help Jack. In this story Elsa is after the movie frozen and or Frozen fever. Jack is still alone in this since it's before ROTG even happened.**

 **I hope everyone's okay with this. Jack might be a little OOC because no one really see's what happens when he breaks down and stuff.**

Elsa gets a bed ready for Jack to sleep in. She puts on the pillows and the blankets, makes it a comfortable nice bed for him. "Really you don't have to make a bed...i'm fine with the ground or the trees." Jack said. Elsa smiled, "Nonsense...when have you slept in a proper bed before Jack?" Elsa said, she fixed the bed sheet. Jack sighed, "Well...Okay...no I have not slept in a bed but that doesn't matter Elsa. I never needed one and I don't now. I like the the outside, the wind is comforting." Jack stated. He really didn't want or need a bed. Elsa shook her head with a smile. "Jackson...you are under my castle, you must sleep in a bed. If you want the wind so bad open the window. Queens orders." Elsa smirks at the last sentence. Jack will listen to that, sometimes. Jack huffed, "Fine you can make it, your majesty. I'm not gonna sleep in it though." He said, sitting on a table.

"Jack, this is my castle...listen to your queen." Elsa said, she was joking around but it was fun to play with him. "I don't listen to anyone queenie," Elsa made a face at the name he just gave her, but otherwise did nothing. "Plus...you can't make me." Jack smirked. Elsa smiled, his rebellion. He does that a lot, more then Elsa can know. She knows that he's just playing around like she is. "I can't can I? May you tell me why not?" Elsa hid her smirk away from Jack. "What can you do is the real question. You can't use your powers Snow Queen, they don't work on me. Your strength is not strong enough."

"Really?" Elsa said. She hates how he stronger then her but his one weakness is that he's too light. His like a feather! Elsa is finished fixing the bed and walks over to him. Elsa goes behind him and rests part of her weight on his shoulders and back. "You think I can't get you on to the bed?"

"Yeah...I don't." Jack said with a smirk. Elsa's hand slowly reached down, "Lets see if I can." Elsa swiftly picks up Jack, bridal style. "Hey! Elsa! What the-" Before he can say anything else, Elsa drops him on the bed. Jack lands on his back and looks up at Elsa. She smiled and walked off into the other direction slowly. "Go to bed Jack." She sounds like a mother with her child, she thought. "I will see you in the morning." Elsa closed the door, leaving Jack in the room.

Jack sat up on the bed and sighed. "I don't sleep in beds..." He said quietly. Jack got up and went over to the window, "I sleep outside Elsa..." Jack opens the window and air rushes to him, begging for him to come outside. "No Wind...Elsa wants me inside tonight. You can come in, your not that cold." Jack walked back to the bed, "Queens orders," Then Jack started to mimic Elsa in a weird way. "You need to sleep in a proper bed...listen to your queen...she knows best." Jack sighed and stopped making fun. "She doesn't understand...I don't need this...any of this. Food, shelter, beds...i can live with out it. Have been living with out it my whole life." The wind circled around him. "Yeah I know...but-" He stopped to listen to the winds voice. 'Child, you have wanted this your whole life, don't turn it down. Warmth is what you have been looking for, you have found it, take it child.'

"Why? I hate when people try to take care of me. I'm not that important to these humans, i'm just a myth to them. Why should they care for what I'm doing?" He asked the wind. 'She does it because she wants too. She does it because that's who she is. She cares for everyone, you included."

"She shouldn't...I can care for myself. I'm not a kid...I'm hundreds of years old." Jack said, with slight anger. 'Jack don't do this to yourself again. Just sleep, it with be fine in the morning.' Jack sighed and went off to sleep. He slept in the bed surprisingly.

 _Jack!_

 _Jaaaaaack!_

 _Jaaaack!_

 _That voice! It's haunting! He always hears it and can't get rid of it. Jack see's he is on the ground close to his lake. He looks around but see's no one around. That voice it was a little girl, it sounds so familiar but he can't name it. He hates not knowing what this little girl is and why it's haunting his dreams. "Uh...Little girl? A-Are you here?! Somewhere..." Jack trailed off. He got up off the ground and searched for this little girl._

 _Jack!_

 _He turns around but no one is there. "Hello?"_

 _Jack! I'm scared! Save me!_

 _Jack looks around and around, he can't find this girl! "Show me where you are! I can't...Where are you!?" He was ready to help this girl but he can't until he knows what's happening with her. Jack felt worried now, what if he can't save this child? What if he fails her? What if she dies in his hands? He has to know where she is! Jack started to walk onto the lake. "Who are you? Where are you? How can I help you?"_

 _Jack save me!_

 _Jack twisted around and ran the way he heard her. He ran, almost running into things but he couldn't stop until he knew this girl would be safe._

 _Jack please hurry!_

 _Jack ran as fast as the wind, the air current carrying him to his destination. He stopped when he saw a little girl on the lake. How did he get back here?_

 _Jack save me!_

 _He calmed himself for the little girl. "How can I help you? Who are you?" Jack said. The little girl didn't say anything but this._

 _Jack please! I'm scared!_

 _Jack wonders how to save her, she doesn't look like she's in danger. Jack stepped onto the ice freezing it more and more, it needed to be stabilized. "Don't worry...I can help you. Just come closer to me." Jack said. The girl stepped back._

 _Jack...I'm scared._

 _The ice was cracking under her feet. Jack's eyes widen, the ice was cracking, she's gonna fall in. "It's okay...just look at me. I'm right here...I'm gonna save you." He took slow steps to her, freezing the ice, willing the ice to freeze more and more. He's getting scared as she doesn't look any calmer. He wants to make her feel better but how? As the ice freezes more and more she gets more scared. What is he doing wrong? Jack stopped in front of her._

 _Jack, please...I'm scared._

 _Jack just wishes she would stop saying that, it's scaring him that she's still scared. He felt like he's gonna mess up or something. "It's alright...your...your not-not gonna fall in." Now he's stuttering, he does that when he's scared. "I-I'm right here...I-I'll protect you." Then again, he's not doing anything cause he doesn't know what to do. She's still scared and not feeling any better. He stands there looking down at the little girl. "Can you hear what i'm saying?" He asks. The little girl does not respond to him._

 _Jack save me...I'm scared._

 _Jack feels something he never wanted to feel in the first place. Fear and dread comes crashing in on him. Jack looks at her, "Can-Can you see me? Can you- can you hear me?" Jack asks the question he's been asking everyone. The girl does not respond to him, the ice cracks under her more. Jack wants to help this child more then anything right now. He can at least freeze the ice under her and that will able her to get off the ice herself. Jack moves closer and the ice under the girl cracks more._

 _Jack! Please!_

 _Jack's breathing goes out of hand, he's starting to freak. Jack moves back and the ice cracks more. Every time he moves, he's putting the child in danger. "I...I-I don't know how to save you." 'She can't see me, She can't hear me, every time I move the ice will crack. I don't know what to do.' Jack thought, admitting the loss. He can't move and she can't hear his instructions. What can he do? He can't use his magic cause he needs to move his feet. Wait! He can use his hands and breath. Jack goes into action blowing the cold air over the ice, controlling the air flow with his hands. The ice freezes under her and she is safe. The girl starts to cry and runs in his direction._

 _Jack gasps as the child ran through him. His vary soul and body feels cold. Jack collapses on the ice, his breathing is heavy. It hurt when the girl went though him, he felt how cold he is inside. Its why he longed for warmth, so he doesn't have to feel his coldness. The unforgiving cold that he puts out there, his coldness that spreads to the land. Everyone can feel his coldness when winter came. Jack held a hand to his heart and he caught his breath. Jack gets up and runs away, far way. Where no one will go through him again. He can't feel it again! So he ran and ran, but ending up at the same place. He kept ending up at the lake no matter how far he wanted to run the lake would be there._

 _He's alone in this small world that he feels is closing in on him. He doesn't want to be alone anymore, there has to be someone who can see him. Jack then fell to his knees, he can't keep doing this. He can't run he has to stay. So that's what he does, Jack stays in the place he was born in. He wished for someone to see him and actually touch him._

 _"He's right there!"_

 _Jack didn't do anything, he thought he was hearing it like he did with the girls voice. So he stayed cause he can't run, it would just bring him back. "Get him!" Jack heard that fairly closely and turned his head around. Jack saw people starring at him with angry eyes. Jack gets up and moves away from these people. "What? Who?" He looked behind to see if anyone was there, but there's no one. "Wait, you can see me?" Jack said, but there was no time for smiling. The people were coming closer. "Kill him! He's not human!" Jack was confused, what did he? "Wait! No! Look...I-I...I don't know what you want with me. I'm just...I'm-" Jack was scared, he's never dealt with this. People wanting to kill him just for not being what they are? "He's not one of us, we can't accept this." The first people to see him and they don't accept him because he's not like them?_

 _"What do you mean not human? Sure I'm-I'm a spirit but that...that doesn't mean that you can try and kill me. I-I'm nice, I'm not bad. I-" They started lighting torches and bringing it near him. "What? What are you doing with that?" Jack asked, but never got an answer. The people started closing in on him, he was running out of lake to walk back on. One of the people threw the torch at him. Jack ducked and the wind came to his side. "No please! I'm no-" Another torch flew past him and hit the tree line. The trees started to go up in flames. "Hey! Wait! Can't we just-" Another past him and added to the fire behind, blocking an exit for him. "Wait! Look! I'm not...you-" One flew past him leg and it burned. The flames didn't touch him but it was a little to close, it's so hot! How can these people be unafraid of it!_

 _"Stop!" Jack used his magic and his wind to try to get them to stop. It blew out all their torches and felt them with nothing but sticks. A semi circle of ice was between Jack and the people. His ice surrounded him and he was ready to use it if they attack again. The wind help him blow the people and the fire away from him. "What are you?!" They sounded horrified now._

 _"He has magic!"_

 _"How can he do that!"_

 _"Your right! He's not human!"_

 _"It's an demon!"_

 _"An evil spirit!"_

 _Jack was scared and confused. First they wanted to kill him, now they are scared of him. "What are you talking about?!" Jack said, the wind was ready to blow them all away. "I'm not a demon or an evil spirit! I'm not human? Yes I am! Does it look like i'm evil? No! How can I do magic? Because I can! It's just something i can do! Now stop it!" Jack exploded. The wind was blowing strongly and the ice was growing sharper. He forgot to let go of the ice and wind, he was still controlling it._

 _The people were freezing, he probably dropped the temperature too. Then he sees what he has done. He's scaring these people, his freezing them with his cold anger. He's gonna kill them! "You monster!" They said. Jack hated that word, it's annoying for people to use that. Jack lets go of the ice and temperature. The wind dies down to nothing once Jack heard what they said to him. He had to show them that he's not scary, so he stops using his magic. Jack stays still and doesn't move. His hands were shaking, slightly held out of front of him. He stops breathing and goes still, grounding himself to calm._

 _"KILL HIM!" The fire is the last thing he sees before it all goes away._

Jack screams out when he awakes. The scream that he was suppose to do in the dream but did it outside his dream state. Jack's breathing was fast and he couldn't get air. Jack put his hands through his hair, gulping in some air. His body was slightly shaking as were his hands. He was rocking back and forth, getting comfort to himself. The wind curled around him, asking what is wrong, but Jack didn't respond.

There was tears in his eyes but he wasn't gonna let them fall, there's not way he was gonna do that again. He promised himself that he wasn't going to be weak, he was gonna be strong. He couldn't break that promise just yet.

It took him a while to notice that his bed was covered in ice and frost and so was the floors, walls and ceiling. He forgot he did that when he sleeps or has a nightmare. His stupid emotions gets the best of him. Jack looked around the room, to see it was all covered in ice and, his signature thing, frost. Jack sighed and when he looked to his left he saw Elsa standing there.

"Jack...what happened in here?"

"It's nothing, just...lost control." Jack said. His head was down and his hands were sitting in his lap. Elsa had a look of concern and sat down on the now icy bed. "Jack...whats wrong? You can tell me what happened?" Jack didn't respond and Elsa put a hand on his leg. It almost made the spirit jump by sudden touch. Jack looked over to Elsa, her eyes had concern and worry in them. He didn't understand why, she shouldn't be worried about him. "Elsa...it's fine...I just lost control of my ice." He said, but he sounded icy and bitter. She knows something else happened, something had to make him lose control.

"Jack please...tell me what happened."

"Elsa...it's fine...it was just a dream or a nightmare. That's it, I'm fine." Jack responded. Elsa knew he was not 'fine'. He's sounding, he's not sounding like him. Something must be wrong that made him like this. "Tell me about it...we can talk and make it better." Elsa said. She needed to get him to tell her, it seems like he doesn't trust her with what he's going through. She had to get him to open up and tell her what's wrong. Avoiding the problem wont solve anything. She learned that from running away from her problems. She ran into the mountains and hid, but what did that solve, nothing. She had to face what ever she was going through head on, in result. Her kingdom was saved and so was her people. She was the new queen and will rule until death. She is now living happily and safely. It's time for Jack to learn how to let it go.

"Jack no...please tell me. I promise it will help you, please tell me." Elsa said, trying to get him to open up a little. Jack looked a little angered at what she was saying. "Elsa stop...I don't need you to care...you should be in bed. You need your sleep." Jack said, he looked away at the last sentence. Elsa made him open up a little 'I don't need you to care' was it. He has a block, a wall of ice the protects him from reaching other people. Keeps him from opening up to others that just want to use him. Keeps him from wanting help and comfort from others.

"No Jack...I want to care...I do care about you Jackson," Jack didn't really like how she used 'Jackson' instead of the name he goes by. She uses it when she wants him to listen to her or just to be formal to her sister Anna. "Now please, you need to tell me what is wrong. Your not like this whe-" Elsa paused as Jack looked at her. His eyes did not show fun, playfulness, happiness or anything. It showed darkness, coldness and a bit of sadness and anger. Elsa never seen him with cold dark eyes. "-when you are you. Your happy and fun, what made you so cold?" Elsa continued what she was gonna say.

Jack looked away, "I was always cold..and bitter...and dark." Elsa didn't know that, she thought he was always happy and ready to have fun. She never thought him to be cold like this. "Why?" Elsa asked.

"Because!" Elsa gasped and leaned back. She wasn't expecting him to yell at her. Jack stopped and looked away, he felt sorry for yelling at her. He didn't know why he yelled, it just happened. "Sorry..." Jack said. Elsa visibly calmed her body so it wasn't so tense. "Now...please...tell me why." Jack didn't respond as he did not know how to explain anything because of his 'social skills'. "Jack?" Elsa asked again, not knowing what's going on with him. Jack turned and looked at her, his cold stare in his eyes are still there. "I...well...I was always cold because of me...because of what I am...because of what I was born into." Jack said, not sure if that's the right way to explain it. Elsa understood some of it, she's cold because of her powers and because she was born with it. "What do you mean by when you had said you were born into it?"

"I was born or raised from the ice, it's my first ever memory that I had. It was so dark and I was so scared. Everything around me was cold, I couldn't feel anything." Jack said. Elsa didn't know this about him, that he was raised from the ice. "How are you born from the ice?"

"Well...I was in the lake, my pond that I go to. It was frozen over at the top so I was trapped under ice."

"Your drowned?" Elsa said, horrified. Jack didn't know what he did. "Well I don't know...I was just in the water, underneath the ice. I...I really don't know how I got there. I was just...there." He can't just be born from the ice, that's not right. Usually people are born from their parents, what was he? "Jack...I'm not sure I understand. I don't get how you can be born from the ice. I just never heard of such thing. People are born from their parents, not elements." Jack looked away, he felt more out of place again. "I'm not human. I'm a spirit of the cold. In other words, I'm the Spirit of Winter. You wont understand Elsa. Please...go back to sleep, I'll take care of myself."

"Jack, I want to help you. Please, help me to understand."

"Elsa I told you, you wont understand. No one ever understands, your not like me. Your human. You can't understand and you never will."

"Okay, you were born from the elements instead of being born into a family...your an unseen spirit of the cold, how can I see you then?" Elsa wondered. She never really though this, she and Anna can see him but no one else can. "Elsa stop...you can see me because you know I exist, no one else can because they don't know what I am. Now stop Elsa. Go to bed, I don't need to tell you about my whole non-existence." Elsa figured Jack is stubborn, damn. If only she can break through that icy wall. "Jack tell me how no one can see you." Elsa said.

"I don't know...they just can't..." Jack said, less bitter then last time. Elsa just knows she's breaking down that wall. "Jack," She took his hand, "I want you to tell me everything." Jack knew she was not gonna stop there, she wont stop until he tells her. Jack sighed at the realization. "Fine...I was born into the cold and bitter weather. I found out I could control ice and my frost. I learned I can fly on the wind, later I learned I can control the leaves and plants of anything. But...I couldn't be seen by anyone. The children can only see my magic but they cant see me." Jack said, looking away and crossing his arms.

Elsa was vary saddened by it, she didn't know that. "What else." Then Jack, with out looking towards her said,"I-I've done some horrible things in the past that makes people-children scared. I've created blizzards, caused avalanches, snowstorms that fell out of my control. I was still learning how to control this thing I've been cursed with or born with. I love having the magic of winter but it comes with the price of not being able to feel anything." Jack paused, feeling emotions inside starting to rise but he brought them back down. "I can't feel the warmth that people get when they are around someone. That warmth they get from their family's and friends. The warmth I can't have because i'm so cold. I can feel the cold when someone walks through me, it stings and burns like the ice I create. My emotions just make it worse,"

Elsa then realized why he's not letting it out. He doesn't want to cause any harm to anyone, just like her. She is sure he makes it snow when he's upset. "My emotions make me so cold. The cold then comes out of me and down to the land. It spreads my coldness all over the world. It...it makes the world a colder place. It turns the world white and its my fault. I can't keep in the coldness that I'm forever attached too. It is why some people call me the 'embodiment of winter' because I have coldness inside, ready to let it out any minute."

"Jack...It's okay..."

"No, it's not. Go back to bed, I don't need this right now."

'Jack's still being so stubborn!' Elsa thought. He's pushing her away, she can not let him do that. He was opening up more and then he closed himself off again. "Jack, listen to me, look into my eyes." Jack didn't for a moment but then looked up into her eyes. "It's not your fault, alright? You were just born like this, like I am. You are just like me, I use to be so cold that I can't control my magic. Now, I found love and warmth from the people I already had. I know that there is someone out there that will one day give you warmth and love too."

Jack looked away. "There's no one out there..." Jack said, quietly. "Jack, there will be someone just don't give up on it." Elsa said. Jack closed his eyes, "I already gave up, a hundred years ago. There is not one person that will be out there. They can't see me, spirits I come by hate me, the children can't see me..." Jack looked to Elsa, "I'll always be alone and there's nothing I can do. I-" Elsa knows Jack is coming out of the wall. She was melting the ice with her caring warmth. "I-I'm alone and cold. I'm unseen and invisible. I can't feel warmth and-" Elsa started to tear up, but she didn't want to say anything just yet. He needed to let it go. "Maybe it's better for everyone if I stay this way. Maybe this is a punishment for me because I've done something wrong. Maybe I was never meant to have warmth or a touch of another. Maybe I was meant to be left to drown in my coldness forever. Maybe if everyone saw me I would scare them because...because I'm not like them. I'm not like you Elsa, I'm nothing like you. I'm cold and dead, your alive and warm. I...i'm not like you."

Jack felt the sudden overwhelming urge to cry. 'No. No. No! Get out, get out, get out!' He thought. With out saying another word and quickly got off the bed. "Jack." Elsa said. Jack ran to the window, Elsa used her magic to close it and she froze the window. Jack is not getting out of this. Jack almost panicked, he could not let Elsa see he was so weak. Jack thought of another way out, though the door. He turned and saw Elsa had already froze that too. Jack did not want this to happen. "Jack, you can't keep running away from this. You have to let it all out alright. I ran away from things too Jack. I ran into the mountains to be alone with my coldness. It didn't solve anything, then I came back and faced what I was going through. I feel warmer and better, Jack please stop running away. You can-"

"I have nothing," Jack yelled, he turned to face her. "to go back too Elsa!" She took a step back. "Nothing! All I can go back to is under the lakes waters and freeze the top of it so i can't get out. Is that a place to go back to!? Under the waters were no one can see me, touch me, hear me or...whatever! No! Everywhere I went I was always like that...what can I go back to!? The nothingness of the lake? Thank you, Elsa. That's where I belong, under the damn lake where no one can find me! You know what? I'll just go there right now, if you'll excuse me your majesty." Jack walked right past her. Instead of actually getting to the door, he was grabbed by the back of his outfit.

Elsa knew Jack was just being angry and sarcastic. "Jack, that's not what I meant. I'm telling you that you need to face what your going though. By doing so, you need to tell me what's going on in that frozen head of yours. You need to let it go Jack. Anger doesn't do anything, you need to learn how to cry. All you know how to do is laugh it off, or make sarcastic remarks. I've seen it. Jack I tell you that is not the way to go, when's the last time you actually cried?" Jack was listening to every word she told him. "Does it matter? Your majesty? No it does not...now let me out of this room before I freeze this whole castle!"

"Jack, I know your not actually gonna do that. Now stop being so angry, your not helping yourself at all."

"How do you know I wont do it...I've done it before. I'll just add Arendelle to the list of places I froze!"

"Jackson!" Elsa yelled. Truthfully, Jack was startled but her yelling. He's never heard it before. "Stop changing the subject! You just making it harder for yourself." Ice started to form on Jack's outfit where Elsa was holding it. "Look Jackson, I want to help you. Please, let me." Jack sighed, he felt like giving in. Her voice, she sounds so gentle and caring. "Fine." Jack said, softly. Elsa let go of Jack and they made their way back to the bed. They sat down on the ice covered bed. "Now, tell me, what's wrong?" Elsa asked.

Jack really didn't want to do this, but this might just be the first and last chance he'll get to talk to someone who cares. "Well...I-I...uh," He stuttered, this was harder then he thought. "You said you don't like being cold...tell me more." Elsa said, she know's he's having trouble talking to her. "Well, yeah. It's because I-I can't feel anything. I can't feel someone's warm touch, it just feels cold and numb to me. You know...to tell you the truth, I-I...I never had anything warm. I-I've tried being near a f-fire b-but that...that burns. I-I can't be near it...i-it's so hot, not warm. I've tried going near other warm things but they burn." Elsa listened to every word, she knows what it's like. When she touches some people she feels as if she is frostbitten. Her sister doesn't mind of course, as long as Anna gets a hug from Elsa, she's okay.

"Tell me more Jack, how did you become like this? What brought you out of the ice?" Elsa asked. Jack looked down, "Oh...t-the moon. He...he brought me out of the ice. He told me my name and then...he...he never answered after."

"What do you mean?"

"I-I went to a little village farther from my lake, I was asking around. T-Then a child, he went-ran right through me. Like...like I didn't exist. Then as everyone went off to bed or something, three other people walked through me. I couldn't feel anything, all I felt was coldness that I didn't understand. After those times, I made the most bitter winter they ever saw. I-I kept crying and being angry that I caused a terrible winter for everyone. I-I...I do regret that. I-I was still learning what I can do." Jack was so close to crying, he really didn't want to. "E-Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Can-" He took a deep breath in, "can I-I go now?"

Elsa knew he didn't want her to see him crying. Elsa knew what to do. "Okay, but before you go, I wish to give you something." Jack nodded, not wanting to speak again in case his voice decides to waver. "Come here Jack." Elsa said softly. She held her arms open. "Wha-" Jack didn't know what she was doing. Elsa grabbed his hand, he gasped. "W-What are-" Elsa pulled him in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him. Jack was shaking, she actually felt warm. He's never been hugged before and it felt weird, but also nice. "Can you feel it? The warmth of another?" Elsa asked. She could feel him shacking, so she knows he can feel it. Jack wrapped his arms around her body, feeling more warmth.

To Elsa, Jack was warm not cold. He felt like a normal person to her, not some spirit. "E-Elsa." Jack said. He was gonna cry, Elsa wanted him to more then anything. "It's okay Jack...let it out." She wrapped her arms more around him. Jack felt a warmth sensation spreading around is body. It's that feeling you get when you drink something hot when your really cold "It's alright, okay shhh."

Tears fell from his eyes, some froze to his skin, others went off into snowflakes. The roof was magically snowing with white and blue snowflakes. Meaning Jack and Elsa were making it snow. Elsa was crying with happiness, she finally got Jack to open up to her. Jack was crying with release from all the pent up sadness he had. Jack started sobbing softly. meaning the second stage of his break down. "I-It's been so long, I-I've tried everything a-and...he wont tell me why." Elsa smiled as she was crying lightly, she moved her hand to the back of his head. She felt his ever so soft white hair, "It's alright...shhh...it's alright."

"The dream...she walked through me, t-the c-child. S-she kept s-saying m-my name. T-they a-all hate me, th-ey tr-tried to h-hurt m-me." Jack said, thinking of the nightmare, remembering what had happened. Elsa know's it was the dream he had, "It's okay Jack, it's okay. Non of that was real, it was just a bad dream. But right now," Elsa pulled away and held onto Jack's shoulders. He was staring into her eyes. Elsa saw him, tears frozen to his cheeks and chin, she looked into his eyes. "This is real. Alright? I'm right here Jack. I care about you and I love you so much. I'm giving you a home right now. You can stay here, with me and Anna." Elsa said with a teary smile.

"But-"

"No, it's queens orders. I want you to stay, be with me. Your home can be here and in the ice castle. You wont have to be alone again." Elsa offered. Jack didn't know what to say to that. "I don't want you to be alone Jack, you went through to much already. I promise you, you wont be alone as long as you have me with you." Elsa went back to hug Jack again.

Jack was shocked at Elsa's words and he wants to take her up on the offer. He does want to stay by her side but she's gonna die one day. "Elsa...wh-what i-if...what if you- you die?" Jack asked. Elsa almost forgot about her death one day. "I'll be a spirit Jack, I'll be with you forever." Elsa said. Jack hugged her tightly and the one thing he whispered was, "Thank you."

~~~~~~~~Line break~~~~~~~~

After Elsa died, Jack was unhappy. He loved her so much and he couldn't let go. He went back to his old ways and pent up his sadness for Elsa. Then when he finally let go Jack made the worst blizzard ever on Easter Sunday. It wiped out a lot of people and buried so many houses. The blizzard canceled Easter, which the Easter Bunny was not happy about.

Elsa had became part of the wind. She was with Jack, everyday. Watched him freeze things and play around. Through he can't see her anymore, Jack feels her presence in the wind. Jack knew that she kept her promise to be with him forever. Though he could not hear her until the blizzard of 68 because he shut out everything since she died.

Jack realized he just had to let it go.

 **There you have it people. I hope you didn't mind it. Tell me what you think!**


End file.
